


Baby Goodnight

by chibajun (orphan_account)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, both of them are big gay weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chibajun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong discovers Seunghyun's fear of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be ...rip...anyway I hope u enjoy it!!

Seunghyun's night was magical - A date with Jiyong to what he thought was the best restaurant in the city, a mutual confession of love on said date that brought him to life; they had known they were in love for so long, but neither could gather the courage to say it, so hearing the words meant something for the both of them. Now Jiyong was in his apartment, splayed across Seunghyun's couch like it was his own. Seunghyun grinned at how comfortable Jiyong seemed to be at a house that wasn't his own after only a few dates. Seunghyun eyed the clock over the stove. Ten forty-six pm.   
"Hey, Ji - I'm heading to bed. There's a guest bedroom down the hall. Feel free to stay up, but try to get some sleep."   
He walked past Jiyong and ruffled his hair as he left. Jiyong watched the light in Seunghyun's room shut off as he closed the door. Jiyong sat up, just now finding it odd that Seunghyun asked him to sleep in a separate room. Weren't they supposed to share a bed and fall asleep in each other's arms after a romantic evening?   
"Whatever," Jiyong whispered to himself, shrugging. He didn't mind too much - he knew Seunghyun shared his feelings, so he decided it was in his best interest not to take it personally. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Seunghyun had done odd things. It made Jiyong laugh - he was such a romantic, but his awkwardness ruined it for him. Jiyong found it cute. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head before walking down the hall into the empty room that he assumed Seunghyun had prepared for him. It was a plain room, but well-cleaned with a decent sized bed that looked incredibly tempting. There were abstract art pieces hanging on the walls around the room. That confirmed that this room was definitely decorated by Seunghyun. He smiled to himself, knowing that Seunghyun had really put this much effort into planning this whole date night out. Seunghyun had cleaned the entire house and set up another bedroom just in case the date went better than expected, as it did. He lazily pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his jeans down, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor; he couldn't sleep with clothes on, he found it uncomfortable. He climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to his face and flipping over to lay on his side. The night replayed in Jiyong's mind until the happy thoughts lulled him to sleep.

 

A dry feeling in Jiyong's throat woke him up. The clock on the nightstand told him it was three in the morning. He hopped out of bed and sleepily shuffled down the hall to get a glass of water. As he turned the corner to walk in to the kitchen, he noticed light shining through under Seunghyun's door. Jiyong let his curiosity and nosiness get the best of him and he cracked open the door to find Seunghyun lying in bed, sleeping.   
Seunghyun must've heard the light click of the door, because he opened his eyes immediately, almost with fear, telling Jiyong he hadn't been in that deep of a sleep at all.  
"Hey. You left the light on."  
Seunghyun looked at Jiyong. "Oh," he laughed nervously. "Must've been so tired that I just passed out."   
Jiyong held his gaze on Seunghyun. "I watched the light turn off when you went to bed last night." His lips turned up at the edges, knowing that he had caught Seunghyun in a lie.  
"Well..," Seunghyun racked his tired brain for another excuse. "I must have...turned it on my sleep..I guess. Yeah." He added the last part to reassure himself.   
"Yeah, sure." Jiyong just laughed. "Do you, like, need the lights on to sleep?"  
Seunghyun only shrugged, which seemed like a "yes" to Jiyong.  
Jiyong grinned as he came to a realization. "Hyung," he stepped closer until he reached the side of Seinghyun's bed near where he was laying. "Are you scared of the dark?"

Seunghyun bit his lip. He cursed himself for letting Jiyong spend the night - he had been too caught up in the excitement to remember the burden that came to haunt him in the night. He felt his face grow hot, too embarrassed to look back at Jiyong. Jiyong only laughed again. Seunghyun raised his eyebrows at him, confused.   
"Why didn't you just tell me that?"  
"It's embarrassing."   
"I don't care." Jiyong plopped on the side of the bed and leaned gently into Seunghyun. "It's cute, if I'm gonna be honest with you. I thought you were all manly and tough, but here we are." He giggled and Seunghyun couldn't hold his smile back. God, Jiyong was too much, especially when he showed up nearly naked in his bedroom in the middle of the night. Jiyong pushed closer into Seunghyun and grabbed his hand. Seunghyun reached out to hold Jiyong's face in his hands, an action which Jiyong responded to by running a finger across Seunghyun's sharp jawline.   
"Do you wanna sleep? It's late."  
"Yeah."   
"I want to sleep in here, with you. And I'm turning the light off."  
Seunghyun's expression hardened and he inhaled sharply. Jiyong flipped the switch. The room went dark.  
"But I'll be right here," Jiyong continued as he clambered into bed. Seunghyun tried to relax and laid down, pulling the covers up to his face. He felt Jiyong's thin arms around his waist, holding him tight, his chest against Seunghyun's back. Seunghyun felt the tension in his muscles release as Jiyong cuddled up to him, wrapping his legs around Seunghyun's.   
"It's not so bad now, right?" asked Jiyong, nuzzling into Seunghyun's neck and kissing it sweetly. Seunghyun felt himself flushing. Each of Jiyong's touches was carefully articulated to exert the biggest reaction possible out of Seunghyun. Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong's tiny hand and held it tight, and Jiyong slid his other hand up Seunghyun's shirt to feel the warmth of his body. Seunghyun shivered.   
"See? You don't have anything to be scared of," Jiyong whispered.   
"When you're here I don't."   
"I'll be here whenever you need me."  
Seunghyun raised Jiyong's hand to kiss it before holding it close to his chest.   
"Goodnight, Ji."


End file.
